Cursed Saviors Six
by Hardman 5509
Summary: This is a world of beauty. And of violence, chaos, love, insanity, order, malice, mystery, black magic, and many things that beckon six Pokemon from different walks of life are together to survive. Rated 'T' for the general stuff. Flames are accepted.


_What a wonderful world it is!_

_We live in a world filled with animals whom can be tamed and allied. These wonderful creatures, called Pokémon, are things we all can love. You can raise them to fight for glory, make them stars on the stage, and/or have companionship in your life. _

_What a amazing world it is!_

_Many Trainers have had amazing adventures over the years. Fighting Pokémon of ancient lore, defeating large-scale criminal organizations, winning hearts and minds of all. Many friendships and rivalries have been formed all over this amazing world._

_What a great world it is!_

_And yet, this world? _

_There are problems._

_I mentioned the large-scale criminal organizations. They all have different motives, ranging from thievery to even genocide. Regardless of the Trainers who went up against this evil, they won't die. Like the Hydra, cut off a head, two more pop up. It's a good fight, but a long one._

_Even the Pokémon of long lost origin can offer disaster._

_Every human and Pokémon has a choice of good or evil. But not every choice is clear. Many have fallen because of tricks. _

_This world has many troubles…_

* * *

><p>Fireworks are always lovely. The night sky is illuminated by all the colors of the rainbow and more. Sparks of red, rings of blue-yellow, explosions of purple-red-orange, and many more, for the beauty is stunning to write more. And the night is special too, the Festival of the Dream Goddess is this night.<p>

This is the quiet, seaside village of Tihozhodhi. A place of few troubles. A town where everyone knows each other and most problems are frowned on. On the other hand, visitors are welcome. (Not morbid reasons, mind you.)

And on this special night, seven visitors were present. One human adult Trainer, and his six Pokémon. A Sceptile, a Gardevoir, a Empoleon, a Swellow, a Infernape, and the most surprising of all, the one and only Groudon (Everyone decided to keep their distance, rather than panicking). The trainer wore a black flatcap over his dark brown hair and rectangular glasses in front of his brown eyes. He wore very casual clothes, a light-green khaki button-up shirt over a loose black T-shirt, khaki shorts, and black flip-flops.

"And that's how I killed the god of the toilets." Syl said, throwing on much gusto as possible.

"You killed a god?" Asked a middle-aged balding man. "Impossible! You can't kill a god!"

"Well, you'll never know unless you try." Syl replied.

"Can't fault that logic, I guess." Said the mayor, a grizzled old man.

"And don't worry. Gods don't stay dead for long!" Bellowed Syl.

"And you know…" Asked the bald man. "…how?"

"Just." Syl replied, with a huge smile on his face.

"Well…then…" The mayor stumbled around on his words, trying to find something to go on. "Oh! Your Groudon…"

"James."

"James is a legendary. How did you come around to catch it?"

"I wasted a Master Ball."

"You can't that be important!" Shouted the bald man.

"Sadly, I am." Syl sighed. "In another places. I just got here just three hours ago. So, tell me. What sort of competition is around here?"

"None, really." The mayor said. "This continent doesn't have a official Pokémon League chapter. Other trainers come here for a rest, or to see the sights. If you want to battle, find them on your own." Syl groaned. After rubbing his forehead, he asked,

"Besides this, what other sights are there?" The old man laughed.

"It's better if you find that for yourself. Our shop does sell maps…"

"A sales pitch, eh? Most people I meet just give me stuff for nothing."

"Our place does things differently." The old man gave a crooked smile.

"Ha, ha. Okay, I'll buy a map tomorrow." Syl rose his wine glass. "What's the toast for tonight?"

"TO THE MOON!" Yelled the old man.

"HAHAHA! TO THE MOON!" Laughed Syl.

"TO THE MOON!"

"…Who said that?" Asked the bald man.

"Oh, my Pokémon." Said a bored Syl.

"You're a liar." Said the bald man through his teeth. "Pokémon can't talk the human language."

"Are you human then?" Asked the Swellow. The bald man screamed and fainted.

"Charles! I thought you knew better than that!" Screamed Syl.

"Sorry, sir." Said Charles.

"Ergh." Syl messed with his hat, flapping it back and forth. "My plan was to introduce my talking Pokémon gently. So, let's go the blunt route." Syl tossed his hat back on, and clapped his hands. "Line up! Stop sulking, Solstice. Sam, you go first."

Sam the Sceptile stood up. He spoke with a voice like a leader, confident, clear, and strong, yet relaxed. He wore a long, red ratty scarf, a ratty light-brown cloak, a brown akubra and with a brown shirt.(Obviously a style choice.) "My full name is Samuel, but I like being called Sam. I'm his second starter, and we've been together for six years. I have seen many things over the years, so feel free to ask me about our adventures. But I should let my friends speak, so…" He grabbed a melon and started to snack on it.

Charles got up. His voice was that of a gentleman's, proper, polite, smooth. He also wore a scarf, though it's dark blue and in good condition. On his right side laid a grey Trilby with a dark brown stripe. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Charles, and I'm also the partner to Sam here. I was caught just two hours after Syl got Sam, and have as much experience as Sam."

"But not the wits, charms, or nerves." Remarked Sam. He threw a bag of sunflower seeds at Charles, who flew up and grabbed the bag. He landed, and grabbed a seed.

"Be quiet. I flow throughout this world, and fought thousands of battles. I'm not going to fight anyone tonight, before you ask. I'll admit to being the smallest, but I'm far the fastest." He gobbled down the seed.

The Groudon, named James, spoke next. His voice sounded rough and edgy, but with a hint of smoothness, a possible kind undertone. Due to his spikes, he didn't wear much clothes. He did wore black gloves that managed to fit on his hands, and like Swellow, put his large brown and white fedora next to him (Don't worry, the material used to make it are synthetic). "Yes, I'm the Groudon of legend, the one who created the earth, but I like the name James. When Team Magma released me, I rampaged for a day, before Syl here hit me in the head with the Master Ball."

"You moved!"

"Hmph." Before speaking again, he yanked on a leg of lamb, taking a huge piece of meat in his mouth. "I hated the notion of traveling with a Trainer, but Syl…is different. He treated me like family, and I started to treat him back. I found myself in many battles, so I got even more powerful over time. Don't be afraid of me, I work part-time as a slide." After hearing this, children slowly and cautiously approached James.

"Say, aren't you supposed to be bigger?" Asked the old man.

"…I fell in the ocean once. I lost five feet."

"Hehehe." The Gardevoir giggled, but not in a annoying manner. She went next, speaking with a voice of maturity, also kind, respectful, and loving. She wore a necklace of a red heart, a red scarf the same shade as Sam's, a green, jeweled caubeen with a white feather, a simple dress that matched the Gardevoir 'dress', and the only one to wear shoes, sandals. "Hello, my name is Garcia…"

"Wait, stop." Announced Sam.

"Yes?"

"Look at the people in front of you." Garcia looked down…

"PERVERTS! PISS OFF!" She shouted, grabbing her wooden staff to fend off the lechers. Garcia is very female. VERY female. Need to go on?

"…moving on. I was raised right before Syl left to go to Sinnoh and get the last two, so five years ago. I'm still the kid of the group in a sense. I maybe the only girl in the group, but I'm easily hold my own weight in battle. And yes, I can cook. Better than these six idiots."

"I taught you." Syl said

"With cookbooks, dear. All right, your turn, Ace." She sat down next to Sam, who handed her a apple. She gladly accepted it.

Ace the Infernape stood up, cleared his threat, and spoke. He spoke with a voice like a trained fighter, strong, yet loud. Hyperactivity could be easily be seen on his face. He wore a black fighter's headband, black exercise gloves, and strips of black cloth around his four limbs. "Hello, hello! Name's Ace! I'm Syl's second starter while the first four took a vacation." He pointed to said-four, while laughing like a loon.

"And they had a vacation while you worked." Syl stated. "I don't see anything funny in it."

"I was paid." Ace laughed again. "Anyhoo…when these guys came over, I went to the shelf for awhile, but now I'm full-time." He started to exercise, using all four limbs to stretch. "Like all Infernapes, I'm a master of _Issai-Gotai Gigei_, All-Limbs Arts. But don't fear!" He held up a finger, smiling. "Unless you attack me, you won't have to experience it!" He held his pose, until his hamburger hit him in the face.

"Quiet." The Empoleon, who threw the burger, stood up. He sounded regal, like an emperor, but no faux accent, just a real Manchester accent. He wore a elaborate red cape with high collars, and a dark blue kepi. "Hello. My name is Solstice. I'm considerably new to the team, but I still have as many years as Ace. I used to belong to Syl's brother, who retired four years ago." He grabbed his grilled salmon, and tossed it high in the air, catching in his mouth, swallowing it with a single gulp. "Ahh…well, like the others, I'm a excellent fighter, and can control the sea."

"But only when he feels like it." Said Syl.

"Yes." Solstice replied. "Now, then…the party?"

Everyone shrugged.

The party remained strong after two hours. Charles and James got seats at the bar and exchanging stories with the barkeep. Ace had spent his time with the dancing girls, and had been thrown out thrice. Syl, Solstice, and the mayor (Who's named Guildrick) started a conversation, with Syl having problems, being a Pokenut and all.

Sam and Garcia where having…a private moment.

No, you and your dirty minds. Just a necking session.

"Hey…" Garcia whispered. The two broke off. "Do you think they miss us?"

"Nah." Sam said. "Syl told us, 'Have fun.' So, let's have fun."

"Woah…" Garcia gently pushed him away. "I'm…not ready…"

"That's okay…" Sam shuffled to the side. "I can wait. I'm not going anywhere."

The two stayed quiet for a while.

"Things got awkward…huh?" Said Sam.

"Yeah…" Garcia said while rubbing up and down her arm. Suddenly, she pointed up. "The moon…look…"

Sam looked up and smiled. The moon was snow-white, large, and full.

"Hey…" Sam said. "This moon…is the same as the moon…"

"We saw…three years ago."

"Ay. Under the banyan tree. On July 14, 2209, Friday. Syl just beat the Elite Four again. There were four Pidgeys flying by, you had a Gracidea in your hair."

"Which you gave to me."

"Being a Grass type does have it's advantages. Anyway, we decided to sit under the tree on the knoll over the ocean."

"And we talked over our adventures together."

"Then we moved on to our lives before Syl, our favorite things, plans for the future…"

"Good times."

"And the plans for the future ended with a kiss."

"Syl caught us, and told everyone."

"They didn't mind."

"No one did. Good thing…"

'_AAAAAAAHHHHHH! THOMAS!'_

Both Sam and Garcia jumped up upon hearing that, and ran off to the direction of the screams. It lead them back to the table where Syl and Solstice where talking, now sliced in half. A body of a man laid in a pool of his own blood. The only thing new to his scene was the Gallade holding a dripping zhanmadao. The Gallade wore a tattered, pitch-black cloak with red lining 2 inches away from the edge, a red-tie, black business suit, and a red-band, black top hat. Like Ace and James, he also wore gloves, though his was more formal.

"I guess I'm a little formal for this…festival." The Gallade said. He withdrew a handkerchief and wiped off some blood on his face. He laughed, and threw the handkerchief in the air, snapped his fingers, and the handkerchief burst into flames. "Sorry, I'm not the kind to wear suits. But my employer wanted me to wear this."

The Gallade sheathed his sword. "I'm sorry, let me introduce myself. I'm Galahad. A master of the sword and psychological warfare. Both figuratively…and literally."

Garcia stepped back. Sam stepped forward, drawing his sword, a Gladius. "Listen, Galahad, you just murdered a man. You better give up, before I cut you down." Galahad laughed again.

"Sorry, a condition of mine. Well…I better give myself up. Officer!" He pushed the body back and forth. "I need you to arrest me. I murdered you!" He laughed again.

In a flash, the sword returned to his hands, and clashed with Sam's sword. "Listen…you…walking shrub…I don't think I like you. Might as well remove you." A quick movement of his arms, and the sword graced across Sam's cheek. "You moved."

"Whatcha expect?" Sam twirled around, and feinted a slash, but created a vine from his arm, and sent it flying past Galahad. He launched forward, and slashed Galahad's back.

Galahad rolled with it, and followed Sam. The two clashed again, and squared off, exchanging swing for swing. Sam bought up his leg to kick, but Galahad grabbed it, and threw him into a hut. Sam extended two vines and grabbed Galahad by his arms, but he escaped by burning the vines.

"That's all?" Galahad asked, swinging his sword in a arc, and sending a purple wave of energy at the fallen hut. "Really…"

"PALM BOMB!" Ace appeared behind Galahad, and with a open hand, pushed Galahad with 20G force. Galahad rag-dolled though the air, crashing into three huts before stopping. "Really…you need to worry about me!"

"You mean us!" Solstice said, as he and the others arrived. Garcia went over to Sam, and picked him up. Syl whistled, and he threw weapons into the air. Charles grabbed his spear, James got his axe, Garcia got both her staff and her bow, and Solstice retrieved his two pistols.

"Nice weapons!" Shouted Galahad, as he burst from under the wreckage. "Kinda cheating with those pistols, though."

"Bah." Solstice said, as he fired two shots near Galahad's head. "If it works…"

"…THEN FIX IT!" Galahad shouted, as he slammed his sword into the ground, creating both large shockwave and a energy bolt. Charles went up, while everyone except James moved. James roared, and also slammed his axe into the ground. His shockwave disrupted Galahad's shockwave.

Galahad shot forward, reaching James in four seconds. He swiped at James' foot, but James caught the blade under his axe blade, and lifted Galahad. But he expect this, grabbing James' arm and climbing up it. He jumped up onto the head…

…and got knocked out of the way by Charles ramming into him.

"Charge!" Charles yelled, as he dived right at Galahad, fully intending to spear him. But Galahad vanished in a purple light, and reappeared behind James. Before James could react, Galahad threw a psychic blast, actually knocking James down.

"Hey!" Ace yelled. He ran up to Galahad and threw several fiery punches, only for Galahad to either dodge or block them with his sword, with little effort. "When you mess with us, you mess with all of us!"

"Good." Galahad sliced Ace's wrist. "I mess you up first." He hacked through Ace's chest, and kicked him into a fruit stand. "One down…"

"Six to go." Galahad looked behind him, and saw a arrow of physic energy coming right at him. He moved to the right, only for the arrow to blow up behind him. Being a physic user himself, he rolled with it into a alleyway, and right into a barrage of bullets. Solstice walked forward, continually shooting Galahad until he got close enough to kick him out.

Galahad coughed off some blood, and laughed again. "Ehh…aughrk! Yahahaha…physic arrows and water bullets…sure, not strong…but unlimited ammo is good enough for you. Yahahaha…" He spat out a spurt of blood. "This isn't healthy." He got up, legs wobbling. He pointed his sword right at Garcia, currently healing Ace.

"You…Garcia…long time…no see…bitc…AUUGH!" Galahad yelled as James sat down on him.

"Hey, what is he talking about?" Asked Sam, as he limped over. "Sorry, guys. I need time to let my leg heal."

"Time to come clean, daring." Galahad managed to say.

Ace jumped up, fully healed. He tapped Garcia's shoulder. "Hey. What's he talking about?"

Garcia looked down at the ground, rubbing her arm. "Well…"

"We were engaged!" Galahad shouted, as James was close to breaking his ribs. "We come from the same place!"

"And we're supposed to believe that because of your word?" Shouted Ace.

"No." A quiet, timid, and weak voice said. Despite the five knowing better, they turned to Garcia. "He's right."

"Garcia…" Sam got closer to comfort her, but she stepped back.

"It's better if I explain it." Everyone turned around again, and saw that Galahad had escaped, and teleported to the top of a stone building. Solstice pointed both pistols at Galahad.

Galahad smiled. And continued to smile while he talked.

"_Let's go back…oh, seven years ago, right when Syl got Sam, two years before Garcia got caught. We lived in a small village of the Gardevoir family, right next to a waterfall and the entrance to a dark forest. Both of our families lived there for generations. But not of choice. But of survival. The dangerous monsters of the forest chased our ancestors to the clearing long ago. Speaking of which, me and Garcia are the only two who ever left. I left in my current form, and Garcia as a Ralts. Chalk that one to her score."_

"_I was born into a family of warriors, the protectors of the village, the Gallades. My mother never got into my life, and vice versa. So I spent my time training to fight against the hungry monsters that thought our village was a buffet, or those who liked the landscape. Everyday, a different monster attacked, always a random time, always a random monster. There were times where a gang of monsters would come after us, so those battles were recorded in the Cave of Heroes. As a kid, I wanted to have my name carved into the wall, to be remembered as a great man. My dad had his name carved into the wall years ago, having expanded the village by driving back a legion of monsters. I had a lot to live up too. So, my first mission? Kill a Slaking that had plans to expand his territory."_

"_I wiped him out, and his gang. My dad was so proud of me. I did what he did with five others. We became a team, protecting our village from everything, and expanding it to a small kingdom. My dad had plans to actually become the new leader, replaced the old man who hardly could find his own foot."_

"_He had plans! Good plans! He wanted to leave the god-forsaken village! That place never was going to be safe. Didn't matter how strong we got, or how big the village, we were sitting ducks. Eventually, we would lose because of that! My dad, all the warriors, and me agreed. We need to leave, and move our people to new land, and possibly create a great empire! We had what we needed to move and do this! And yet, the village wanted to stay."_

"_So, we went on a secret scouting mission, in the midst of a hunt. We decided to find or create a path that would make the villagers a little more confident about leaving the village. My dad and I went first, and ran smack into a nasty Victreebel. Pretty big one, enlarged by eating everything in sight. It was bloated and rooted, so it just was a rock in our way."_

"_And my dad was eaten in less than a minute. The Victreebel took less that that." _

"_How…weak."_

"_We went back, the only thing we brought back was my new promotion to warrior leader."_

"Hey! What about Garcia?" Asked Sam, wrapping his sword with a vine.

"_Sorry, I tend to talk about myself in times like that."_

"_Garcia and me were childhood friends. While I wasn't training or killing, I spent my time with Garcia the Ralts, talking about our lives, our futures. She was too young and foolish to discuss matters I was more accustomed to. But still…better than having just brutes to talk to."_

"_My father knew beauty when he saw it. He saw that Garcia was to become a beautiful woman in her future. And his wife didn't care about anything, a earthquake wouldn't shake he. So he thought it would be a wonderful idea to have me become the next king after him, and Garcia the queen. It made sense. Plus, if there were any villagers who were on our side, it was Garcia's parents."_

"_Of course, she was too young to understand. And…you grown up so fast! Your Trainer wanted you to evolve fast!"_

"_Back to my story, for it still pertains to your friend. After my father meet his weak end, I decided to take things by force. The old man wasn't doing anything. And, as we're the only ones who defended anything, losing was impossible! We developed a schedule to predict the attacks and give us time to prepare to take down the old rule."_

"_I was ready. The others, not."_

"_Some had saw my father's embarrassing death, and grew scared of the outside world. If the mighty Galeas could fall, then what's the point? We're divided. I wanted to leave. So I removed the cowards from duty. They didn't follow the code. They fought for someone other than me. I had the crest, it demotes absolute authority. They failed to comprehend the first rule."_

"_And all went to hell."_

"_Our schedule was wrong. In fact, a traitor in the village tipped off his forest buddies, and they set up a schedule to fake us out. I only managed to learn this after killing the traitor, two of his buddies, and cut off the squealer's legs. I killed the man of course, he broke under pressure."_

"_So I cleaned up. I erased the traitors, the enemy and the any that opposed the old way. The monsters even started to protect the villagers from me! They all ran into the forest, now all big buddies. Funny, the old man took a dive before I arrived. The one that I wanted to kill the most took his own life. Ironic, I guess. Did have fun killing his bodyguards though. At least the trip was worth it. _

"_Sadly, the ones most loyal to me thought I went too far, and disobeyed me. Again, sadly, there was no going to bury these bodies."_

"_My final act before leaving was to carve my name into the Cave of Heroes, far away from my Dad's name. Why am I a hero? I ended a era that was long over due. It held us back, and I bought upon it's end. Sure, it was brutal, but change…change…change"_

"_Change...is never clean. That's the fact of life. I live by it."_

"So…" Galahad held his arms out., holding his hat in his right hand. "How was it?"

Sam looked up with one eye. "Nah."

He threw the vine-wrapped sword at roof of the building. Before Galahad could react, Sam yanked back, caving the roof in. It didn't take long for the door below to be blow off its hinges. Galahad wiped some dust off his left shoulder, holding his sword in another hand. He looked…annoyed.

"I think I prolonged this farce long enough." He said. He snapped his fingers, and a sudden flash of purple light filled the air. The ground shook, and a huge white morphing blob appeared over the clock tower.

Sam removed his sword from the vine and held it with both hands. "Hey, Sam." He jumped, as Galahad teleported right behind him.

"My friends will play with our friends. Let's continue where we left off." He grabbed Sam by the shoulders, and pulled him down into a blob on the floor.

"Sam!" Garcia, finally getting back to reality. But, he was gone.

"WE GOT COMPANY!" Yelled Ace. Several giant purple beetles appeared from the blob in the sky, and went to work wrecking the place. Also, some grey-skinned dogs with large protruding fangs came after the villagers.

"Oh…" Everyone jumped up to see Galahad's head, with a nonchalant look, sticking out of the ground from a blob. "Just to say…these guys? They like flesh. You better help them with their diets." He went under.

"Guys!" Everyone turned to see Ace overturn a beetle with a fiery kick. "I could do this all day! But I would like some help!" A dog tried to eat him, but he held the mouth open. Solstice sighed, and unloaded a clip into the dog, causing it to explode.

"Garcia!" Charles shouted, donning his cap. "Stay back and focus on keeping us alive! If Galahad has these guys under his employ…" He dived right into a beetle, piercing right through it. "…actually, do what you want. These guys won't take long."

Garcia nodded, and fired three physic arrows, hitting two dogs and a beetle. James rammed into the dogs, and hacked through the beetle. Three more ganged up on him, trying to pierce his rock hide. But the hide started to burn with a powerful roaring flame, which enveloped into around James. One of the beetles turned into ash in a instant, but the other two escaped.

"Fire Wheel!" James shouted, and threw the fiery arc. It hit the beetles, and exploded, killing the beetles. A dog jumped onto James, but a barrage of arrows killed it. Solstice followed up with his own barrage, wiping out a crowd of beetles. He ran forward, and did a quick twirl, sending bullets into several more beetles. A dog jumped onto him and tried to bite him. The dog then yelled into the sky, having broken it's teeth on Solstice's metal skin.

Solstice pushed it off and jumped up, to see more dogs come his way. He spun his guns around, as they gained a light blue glow to them. He held both guns titled and pointed right at the crowd. "Gun Wave!" He fired, sending a circular wave of water at his foes, slicing them in several clean-cut pieces.

Ace just threw himself into the largest crowd of monsters, and just punched, kicked, elbowed, and kneed his way through the monsters. They just coming. Good, he thought. I'll soon beat Solstice's record.

Garcia still followed Charles' order, even though he repelled that. Just fired arrows and healed anyone who got hurt. The villagers had also joined the fight, gathering rifles and shotguns, and doing pretty good as far as the five. But nobody could keep count, once the monsters were 'killed', they vanished in a purple mist.

Charles wasn't doing much killing, for he was looking for Sam and Galahad. He went all over the town, looking for his friend and their new enemy. The villagers who didn't fight went to the beach, the one place the monsters haven't reached, due to the five Pokémon and the villagers keeping them at bay. They're at least wining.

Where was Sam? Where?

* * *

><p>"Welcome."<p>

Sam looked around.

He and Galahad were on the mountain behind the village.

"Sure, it's nowhere special." Galahad said. "But, it's private. Alone. Just us, and our swords." He threw off his cape and his hat, getting into a fencing stance. "Now. You have…no choice. Fight or die."

Sam followed with his stance; lowing to the middle, and putting the hilt next to his hip (The Pflug). They stood still for a minute.

The two lunged at the other.

Swords collided, sparks fly.

Quick movements of blurred weapons. No marks on either.

For a minute, their bodies stood, their arms moved.

Alone. No others. On a mountain. Just the two.

No dirty tricks, just their brand of swordsmanship against the others.

In swords, the two were equal.

Dirt flew. Sparks flew. Shards of steel from the swords flew.

Yin and Yang. Together on the mountain. Fighting.

No apparent end.

The two's faces were adamant. Unyielding.

No one spoke. Not even grunted.

Not a bead of sweat fell.

The two were both the irresistible force and the unmoving object.

Neither would surrender.

Would it end?

The swords never stopped. Just slashed and slashed.

Endless. Infinite. Forever. Evermore. Ad infinitum.

Sam white; Galahad black. Simple, even though it just started.

Was the fight about the two? Or about a certain woman?

Soon, the heavy breathing could be heard over the swords.

It was a fight to be watched and remembered, though no one would.

Attack, block, counter. Attack, block, counter.

Finally, it ended.

Galahad wore out first, and got pushed back by a powerful downward blow. Sam ran forward, and jumping up, holding his sword above his head. A vine wrapped around the sword, and a green aura enveloped surrounded both.

"Tree…SPLIT!" He shouted, as he swung the sword down. The green aura went with the slash, allowing the path of to be seen. The green slash 'tower' slammed right into Galahad, cutting him down in the middle. He flew right into the mountain's side, embedding himself in the wall.

Blood trickled down his face. He licked some up, as the wound magically closed, leaving a linear bloodstain down the middle of his entire body. Throwing his hands forward, he burst out of the wall. After cracking his head, he threw off his jacket, but kept on his white shirt, despite the dark red line.

"You can heal yourself, I see." Said Sam.

"I just close the wound. Force the sides to mend together. It hurts at first, but I got used to it." Galahad said. He sheathed his sword. "I'm done here."

"Done?" Blurted out Sam. "You attacked the village of innocent people with monsters, murdered a officer, threaten my fiancé…

"She is? Congratulations are in order…"

"Shut up. And you tried to kill me, Charles, James, Garcia, Ace and Solstice! My friends! You aren't leaving so easily!"

"Oh?" Galahad put his hat back on, and draped his ruined jacket around his arm. "Well, actually, I'm starting to like this outfit, but not the style. I'm thinking of going Victorian next time. The only problem is, that finding a good Victorian suit is near impossible. Do you know where I could a old-fashioned pocket-watch?"

"What is with you?" Asked Sam. He pointed his sword forward. "Are you insane?"

Galahad laughed. "Insane? INSANE?" He laughed like a manic. "Woo…thanks, I needed to hear something stupid. Thanks. I really, really, needed that." He took a large intake of breath. "Well, I'm done here, and so is my friends down below."

Sam tried to attack, but the sword bounced off something.

"I guess you're much more of a fighter than a thinker." Galahad sighed. "A force field. Didn't set it up until I got out of the wall. Oh!" He tapped his sheathed sword. "My sword is called Korosu-Horitsu. Literally, 'Kill-Law.' Well, I got one cop, so it lived up to it's name But.." He tapped it again. "…I may have to retire it. It's not working for me, at least with you."

Sam didn't say anything. He didn't want this guy talking.

"Well…I'm better leave." The wind kicked up a notch, and Galahad rose up two inches. "There is something I need to tell you." He cleared his throat. 'Ahem.' He spoke.

"Head north, to the city of voiceless screams. Continue from there. Your destiny, as well as your curse, is just beginning." He vanished in a purple light.

Sam remained silent. He walked down the same way.

* * *

><p>"Where they go?" Ace asked. "Where they go? Where? Where?"<p>

"Shut up." Solstice smacked Ace. "Charles!" He yelled. "Have you found Sam?"

"No…wait!" Charles yelled. "I see him! He's coming down the mountain!"

"Bring him here!"

In a minute, Sam arrived on the back of Charles, (Charles was very strong. Once, he carried James halfway across the world.) and landed gracefully.

"Sam." Garcia embraced her fiancé. "I'm sorry. I've should told you."

"No." Sam said. "He's a monster. I don't want to deal with him…but…"

He told everyone what Galahad told him.

"The city of voiceless screams?" Questioned James. "Sounds like a city with a tyrant, and a rebellion."

"True." Charles responded. "But why should we travel there? Outside of general interest, we have no real reason to go there."

"But general interest should be a reason." Replied a awake Ace. "After all, we're on vacation."

"Technical vacation." Said a monotone Solstice. "We came here to find new Trainers to fight. Right, Syl…?" Solstice looked around. "Guildrick? Did you see…?"

"No. I didn't see him when the beetles attacked."

Sam recalled something. Galahad just came out of nowhere and left on a whim.

Unless.

"Syl." Sam said in a low voice.

"Pardon?" Asked Groudon.

"Galahad wanted Syl."

"Why?"

"I don't know! But Syl wouldn't leave us in here alone. Galahad took him…as a incentive. He wants to go to the city…and 'continue from there'!"

"Galahad…" Garcia whispered.

The festival came to a silent end…

* * *

><p><em>End Chapter One: What The Night Brings. (To The Party of Mystery)<em>

_Soon: _

_Chapter Two: The City of Voiceless Screams. (A Mad Tyrant and A Forceless Rebellion)_

* * *

><p><em>This is a serious, and more detailed re-boot of the original Cursed Saviors. After taking a good look at the story, and realizing that the 3<em>_rd__ chapter was NEVER going to come true, I decided to retool the story with my new laptop, as my old one finally decided that it wasn't going to work with me. Until I get money to keep it alive for good, it will remain dead for now. For now, I got the Powerbook._

_Until next time. I will finish this. Unlike the other one. _


End file.
